The Story of Us
by RandomRandoms14
Summary: Olivia decides to leave Lemonade Mouth after overhearing something from Wen. But two years later, she finds herself thrown back into world with all of her old bandmates, and being invited to the wedding of the love of her life and someone else.
1. Long Live

**Chapter 1**

**Long Live**

April 15, 2011

"_Lemonade Mouth!"_

"_Lemonade Mouth!"_

"_Lemonade Mouth!"_

The crowd was going wild. My heart was pounding. Adrenaline was rushing. Lights were flashing.

My band and I had just performed breakthrough.

I stood between my two bestfriends; Stella Yamada and Mo Banjeree. Beside Mo was her boyfriend, Scott Pickett, who had his arm slung over her shoulder. On the other side of Stella was out drummer, Charlie Delgado. On the far right was Wen Gifford. I had the biggest crush on him. No one knew except for me, Olivia White, and a diary I kept secretly in my room. I tried to forget about him, which was often hard to do. Though standing on the stage of Madison Square Garden was an easy distraction.

I would never forget this moment.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in stands went wild._

Seconds later we were being escorted off stage by security and we each headed for out separate dressing rooms. I sat down at my dressing room vanity, placing my hand in my palm and elbow on the table, sighing at my reflection.

_Would he ever like a girl like me?_

Probably not.

Another figure appeared behind me in the mirror.

"Knock, knock." Said a voice that was all too familiar to me.

I spun around in my chair to find Wen in the doorway. He smiled causing my heart to skip a beat.

_Why does he have to have that affect on me?_

"Hey," I smiled back, "come in." He nodded and walked in sitting by me on the couch in the room.

It felt awkward, no words were spoken. To my relief, he finally spoke.

"You were amazing tonight, Liv,"

I blushed, noting he used my nickname.

"thanks," I gushed. "You two."

"Thanks," he nodded.

Awkward… again.

Thank goodness Stella came in.

"Guys, limo's here. We gotta get back to the hotel!" She said before running off.

Wen stood up and headed out the door, nodding for me to follow.

We walked out of the building into a sea of fans. Police officers spread out, creating a path for Wen and I. I was blinded by the flashing lights of the paparazzi cameras and lost track of where I was. I was just about to trip on my own feet, but not before I felt someone's hand grab on to mine, leading me to the limo. When I regained my vision, I saw that the hand was Wen's. I bit my lip, holding back a fighting smile. Wen kept a hold of my hand as he helped me into the car. After he got in, he sat beside me and me beside Stella. On the opposite side was Mo between Charlie and Scott. I knew it had to be awkward for her since she knew Charlie liked her and she was currently dating Scott. Luckily Scott had no idea what so ever.

Once arriving back at the hotel, the six of us made our way back up to the floor we were staying on. We all took turns saying our 'good nights' and headed into our separate rooms. Wen and I were the last ones occupying the hallway. I slowly turned to walk inside the hotel room I shared with Mo and Stella.

"Good night, Wen." I said softly, turning the door knob.

"Olivia?" I tilted my head back in his direction.

"Yeah?"

He didn't say anything, he just leaned in and pecked my cheek.

I was speechless. So I just smiled and walked into my room.

No one would have found out about that little thing if I didn't have that stupid grin on my face.

"oooh, someone's happy."

_Uh-oh._

"W-what do you mean?" My voice was high.

_Shoot._

Mo rolled her eyes. "Oh please, just tell us what happened."

I sighed and grabbed my normal clothes from my suitcase. "Nothing." I told them "Nothing happened."

They didn't have time to argue because I locked myself in the bathroom so I could change.

"We'll get it out of you eventually!" I heard Stella say.

I sighed.

I began to untie my boots but quickly stopped when I hear voices. Familiar voices.

I pressed my ear against the wall, opposite of the door.

The voices belonged to Scott, Charlie, and Wen.

I quickly remembered they were in the room next to ours.

I didn't like to eavesdrop, so I was about to walk away when I heard, who sounded like Charlie, say my name. I continued to listen, curious as to why I was apart of their conversation.

"Admit it!" Scott said.

"Why should I?" Wen questioned.

"Because its true!" Charlie shouted.

"Not its not!" Wen practically screamed.

"So you don't like her?" Scott asked.

"No!" Wen said quickly.

"Fine, look me in the eyes and say you don't have a _crush_ on Olivia."

"I don't like, Olivia!"

_I don't like, Olivia._

Those words circled through my head as I was laying awake in my bed that night. I cried softly so Mo and Stella wouldn't hear.

All I could think about was that Wen and I had no hope of being together.

It hurt.

And I actually thought he might like me.

Ever since that day I knew it would be painful to be around him. So I made a decision I would soon regret.

I thought that night was the end.

But it was only Chapter 1.


	2. Haunted

Chapter 2

Haunted

I left that year, May 2011, and home schooled me that month. I even graduated, but not with my class at Mesa High. That summer I moved about 45 minutes away. Mo and Charlie only know where I am and the only ones I still keep contact with. We visit twice a month, but no one knows why I left.

June 2013 / 2 Years Later.

I was in a cab today, on my way to Mo and Charlie's apartment. They have been dating since the summer I left. Mo and Scott broke up after Mo realized she really did have feelings for Charlie, but she never told Scott it was that reason that she dumped him.

After leaving for college, Mo and Charlie bought a two room apartment, with two bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a family room, a den, and an outside balcony. Surprisingly, Mo's father was ok with it.

Soon, the cab came to a halt and I stepped out with my over the shoulder bag. I handed the driver money and waved him goodbye. It was my weekend to visit them. Every two weeks we visit on the weekends. Two weeks ago they visited me in my small apartment, that wasn't nearly as nice as theirs, but they argued it was great. So this weekend it was my turn. I pressed the elevator button and headed to floor 3. I walked down the hallway until I reached apartment C13 and knocked. I was greeted by Mo.

She wore a brown dress, with matching boots and a white jacket. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Olivia!" She shrieked with excitement.

I giggled once being released and I follow her into her apartment. Charlie wasn't there so I assumed he was still in one of his classes.

"Come on, we have to catch up!" She said pulling me over to the couch.

I laughed, "Mo, its only been two 2 weeks! Nothing much has changed."

She giggled, "Maybe not for you, but for me, a lot has happened!"

She waved her left hand showing off a big, glittery, diamond ring.

My eyes widened as I gasped.

"He didn't."

"He did!" she laughed, "We're engaged!" She screamed.

I smiled as I gave her a giant hug. "I'm so happy you Mo! Both of you!"

We pulled away from the hug.

"Just one thing." She stated, now serious.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

My smile widened, but before I could answer, I heard something on the tv that was on. Something I hadn't heard in years.

_Lemonade Mouth._

Both Mo and my head jerked out head towards the TV and our eyes were glued to it.

We listened inventively as the reporter spoke.

"Two years ago the popular band, Lemonade Mouth, practically disappeared from the public eye, and each member hasn't been seen in public since their big MSG performance in 2011. But now we have spotted the bands keyboardist, Wen Gifford, with who looks to be his girlfriend."

Mo slowly turned to me.

Tears were filling my eyes when the TV showed a picture of him and a girl I remembered as Jules.

They were holding hands in a park in Rhode Island.

"It was rumored that Wen was with Olivia White, the bands lead singer. I wonder what she thinks of this. I guess we'll never know the true story behind these two former members of, Lemonade Mouth."

Mo shut off the TV.

I was crying now. How could he date her? When she was so mean to us all these years.

I was about to change the subject, when Mo asked,

"If you could, would you go back and change it?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't turn back now,"

_I'm Haunted._


	3. Should've Said No

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Its Melody! Starting tomorrow I will be away on vacation for about 10 days so I wont be able to update this and my other Lemonade Mouth story here until I get home! Soooo sorry! But if you follow me on twitter, RandomRandoms14, you can keep up on updates and some previews and short exserts from upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading and being so patient!**

**xxxMel**

* * *

><p><em>Heyy! Some questions I have been getting about The Story of Us I would like to answer;<em>

**Are these all going to be Taylor Swift songs and if so are they from the album Speak Now?**

Yes, all of these songs are going to be Taylor Swift songs, but not all of them are going to be from Speak Now, I have a few songs from each of her albums (:

**What couples is this going to be?**

It is going to be Mo and Charlie and Stella and Scott. The Wen and Olivia relationship will go up and down throughout the story ;)

**Will this be a song fic?**

Kind of. Each Chapter will have the title of one of Taylor Swift's songs, but in some chapters Olivia sings them. In other chapters, the story fits into the song. For instance in Chapter 7 (spoiler alert) it will be titled 'The Way I Loved You' and the part of the song

_Screaming, and Fighting, and kissing in the rain._

They have a fight ( wont give out to much info)

**In the book they were freshman, why are they graduating here?**

In this story I decided that they were Seniors and now, 2 years later, they are all 20 years old. (:

_I really hope that helps with any questions you might have. If you are still wondering about something, feel free to ask in the reviews. Now on with the story…._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Should've Said No

That night I told Mo and Charlie I wanted to take a walk.

It was one of those chilly nights of May, the ones where you can tell its going to rain. The clouds were becoming darker, so I knew I couldn't stay out for long. When thunder started to crack, I began looking for a nearby restaurant to stay in until the storm passes over. I walked into a small place that seemed so familiar. I was even more surprised when I heard live music, loud music too. I saw someone on a small stage in the front of the restaurant singing. I took a seat on a stool and decided to ask the boy beside me what was up with the music.

"So why do they have live singing here?" I asked him.

He was also watching the performance.

"This place is known for open mic weekends" he says, turning to me.

I looked around, noting all the familiar decorations on the wall and the smell of pizza I remembered. Yup.

I was in Dante's Pizzeria.

It looked a little different, but also kind of the same.

I giggled remembering coming here and all of the amazing memories from years ago.

"You've never been here?" The boy beside me questioned.

"I haven't been here in a while." I told him.

I looked at him, it took me a few seconds but I quickly realized who he was.

_Ray._

"Oh my gosh." I slowly brought my hand to my face and cupped it over my mouth. I couldn't believe it.

"Ray?"

"Yeah…." He looked confused but soon remembered who I was. "Olivia?"

"Yeah!" I laughed. Who knew he still came here?

"Not so much of a jerk anymore?" I asked.

"Please, that was the old Ray. Now, I'm more _mature._" He said, with the pop of his collar.

I giggled. It was actually pretty nice really talking to him.

"So," he held out his hand. "Friends?"

I smiled and took his hand, "Friends."

"So, do you still sing?" He asked me.

"Uh… not so much."

"Really? You should. You actually weren't that bad."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks"

"You should get back up there." He said gesturing towards the stage.

"Wh- me? Now way! I haven't sang in years! " I was definitely not getting back up there.

"oh come on!" I expected an annoying argument, but instead he surprised me by grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front of the room. He pulled me all the way up to the center of the stage.

I stood behind the mic, every eye in the place on me. I gulped and became queasy with all the attention. I started walking off stage. "I can't" but Ray held me back.

I took a deep breath. I quickly thought of a song. I wrote it the summer I left but I knew every word still.

"Uh, I'm Olivia and um this is a song called 'Should've Said No'."

I walked over and picked up an acoustic guitar on the side of the stage and nodded and the band to follow along.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything,<br>Is gone.  
>Yesterday I found out about you,<br>Even now just looking at you,  
>Feels wrong.<br>You say, that you'd take it all back,  
>Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,<br>And you said yes_

You should've said no,  
>You should've gone home,<br>You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
>You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
>Shouldn't be asking myself why,<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
>You should've said no,<br>Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
>Baby you know all the right things,<br>To say.  
>But do you, honestly,<br>Expect me, to believe,  
>We could ever be the same.<br>You say, that the past is the past,  
>You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,<br>And you said yes.

You should've said no,  
>You should've gone home,<br>You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
>You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
>Shouldn't be asking myself why,<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
>You should've said no<br>Baby and you might still have me..

I can't resist,  
>Before you go tell me this,<br>Was it worth it,  
>Was she worth this.<p>

No, no, no, no.

You should've said no,  
>You should've gone home,<br>You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
>You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
>Shouldn't be asking myself why,<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
>You should've said no,<br>Baby and you might still have me.

I set down the guitar halfway through and got really lost in the song. When it all ended I caught my breath looking at the cheering crowd. I noticed Ray come up to me and pull me into a side hug. I smiled over at him. I looked back at the audience. I spotted Mo and Charlie clapping in the center of everyone. They must've come looking for me. Mo winked and I smiled at both of them. I scanned the room, happy to be back on stage. But my smile vanished when I saw someone else.

Someone I really didn't want to see. And they were staring back at me, but had no idea who I was.

I had to get out of here before they did recognize me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Mo and Charlie's cheering turn into worry. I heard Ray ask if everything was ok but I ignored him. I kept my focus only on the boy in the middle of the room. I ran off the stage, passing the microphone to Ray as I passed him. I ran to Mo and Charlie telling them we had to get back to the apartment immediately. They continued to ask why. But I couldn't answer them, not now at least, not here.

I dragged them out of Dante's Pizza and into pouring rain. Mo opened up and umbrella she had been carrying, but I was already wet. We began walking back, me storming ahead of them.

"Olivia, what is wrong?" Charlie asked.

"We need to know." Mo demanded, both of them struggling to keep up.

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face them both. My hair was damp and my clothes were drenched. But my eyes were drenched with fresh tears. My voice was shaky but I finally told them what was wrong.

"I saw Wen."


	4. Mean

**Hey everyone its Melody! As you know I was on vacation last week, from Friday the 10****th**** to Thurday the 17****th****! I had to leave my vacation 2 days early due to a family emergency. So this past week family from different states were coming to visit and helping us out. Don't worry nothing really bad is happening, its just I have a family member in the hospital and as far as I know they are doing better. And the reason I updated my other stories and not this is because I had those already typed and I am just beginning to type this now! Again, I apologize but every time I want to update I find myself eating dinner with my family from New York so now I am totally free for the night and ready to type! So enjoy chapter 4 of Lemonade Mouth: The Story of Us!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Mean

We got home at about 9:30 and after confessing I had seen Wen back at Dante's the walk back to the apartment was silent, well up until we were back.

"Yeah, I forgot he still eats there." Charlie sighed as we all sat down at the kitchen table.

"You've been in contact with Wen?" Mo asked him.

"Well," he began, "He's in one of my college class…."

Mo and I were both shocked. The two of us hadn't seen Wen since high school ended, and u until now we thought it was the same for Charlie.

"And I'm just now hearing about this?" Mo questioned him.

"It never really came up," Charlie shrugged, acting innocent.

Mo rolled her eyes.

"So, uhm, do you still talk to him?" I asked slowly. I had to admit I was curious to know what was going on with him these days. Especially since he's with Jules.

"A little."

"What does he say?" I ask again.

He sighed, "He and Jules…"

I looked down, "I heard."

"Yeah, buts its worse, much, much worse, than you think."

"_Worse?" _Mo said, raising her eyebrows

"H-how worse?" I asked, becoming nervous now.

"He…. Uhm…. Proposed…"

"W-what?" My voice cracked and it was in a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry." He said.

My mouth hung open and tears weld in my eyes.

"They're… _engaged?" _I stuttered.

Charlie nodded and I felt Mo's hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"Olivia, I'm so sor…" Before I could let Mo finish, I stood up and ran for the the guest room.

"Olivia!" Mo shouted after me.

"Let her go," Charlie told her. "Give her some time."

* * *

><p>I plopped down on the bed and cried softly into my pillow.<p>

I knew Wen and I would never be together, but I never imagined him with someone else.

I must have been in there for 30 minutes at least before I was startled by the phone.

Not a minute later I heard a knock on the door.

"Olivia, the phone is for you." Mo said on the other side of the door.

I sniffed and wiped my left over tears with my jacket sleeve as I got off the bed and walked over to the door. I slowly opened it and I found Mo with the landline in her hand. She handed it to me and gave me a small smile. I took the phone and walked back into the guest room and Mo followed me in shutting the door. We both sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello?" I spoke softly and plain.

"Olivia White?" a deep voice boomed from the other end of the phone.

"Uh yeah?" I said, "Who is this?"

"Dante. From Dante's Pizzeria."

I gasped and turned to Mo with wide eyes. She nodded.

"We were impressed by your singing earlier."

"Who gave you this number?" I asked

"A boy told us the number of where you were staying" Dante said.

_Ray, _I thought.

"So uh, why are you calling?" I questioned.

"We were wondering if you'd consider singing here every Friday night." Dante said. "We'll even pay you."

I took a deep breath. I hadn't had a job, a good job, in two years. I had to accept, but barely made it through tonight's performance.

I sighed, "How much?"

I knew Mo was rolling her eyes, but hey, I got to pay the bills some how.

"About $75 per show."

I looked at Mo and she gave me a reassuring smile and nodded slowly.

"When do I start."

* * *

><p>That week I moved into the extra bedroom in Mo and Charlie's apartment. Since singing at Dante's would mean traveling an hour there and an hour back from where I initially live, the bother afreed I could stay with them until I could afford a place of my own. Tonight was my first show and it wasn't so hard for me to come up with a song. Lets just say I had some inspiration.<p>

Mo, Charlie and I walked into Dante's pizza and both of them supporting me made me happy and a little more confident. We walked in and I immediately spot Ray. He smiled and waved me over to where he was.

I smiled and waved back. When Mo and Charlie saw Ray they shot me confused looks. I just shrugged.

"He's changed." I whispered.

We walked to a booth towards the front of the place and I sat by Mo on one side and Charlie sat by Ray on the other.

"So, are you singing tonight, Olivia?" Ray asked me.

I nodded. "I am."

Mo smiled.

After a while of talking and eating the pizza I didn't even realize how much I missed it, Dante went up to the mic.

"Attention everyone."

The room went silent.

"We have a special treat for you. We are having a live performance by our very own, Olivia White!"

I gulped and Mo squeezed my shoulder. I turned to her and Charlie who were both smiling, then to Ray who was smiling as well. I smiled back. I was so happy I had all of them as friends.

I stood up and slowly walked up the steps of the stage. Dante handed me the microphone and I turned to see everyone in the crowd staring at me. I looked over at my three friends, who were once smiling, frowned when they saw my nervous expression.

I couldn't perform on this stage, not without them atleast.

I ran off stage and back to the table.

"Olivia! What are you doing?" Mo whisper-yelled.

"I'm not singing up there, not without the three of you up there with me."

"What?" Charlie asked, confused.

"It wouldn't feel right singing professionally with out you."

"But.." Mo tried.

"Come on please. Mo, you play the bass, Charlie, drums and Ray, guitar. Please!" I begged.

The three of them glanced at each other, still unsure.

"For me," I added.

They sighed and headed for the stage. I smiled as I watched them take their instruments from the regular players. I placed my mic back on the stand.

"Uhm, I'm Olivia." I turned back and smiled at my friends, they all nodded. Ready t play.

"this is a new song I wrote recently."

I turned back at the three and mouthed 'Follow Along.' To them.

_You, with your words like knives__  
><em>_And swords and weapons that you use against me,__  
><em>_You, have knocked me off my feet again,__  
><em>_Got me feeling like I'm nothing.__  
><em>_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard__  
><em>_Calling me out when I'm wounded.__  
><em>_You, pickin' on the weaker man._

_Well you can take me down,__  
><em>_With just one single blow.__  
><em>_But you don't know, what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides,__  
><em>_And your walk by lies and your humiliation__  
><em>_You, have pointed out my flaws again,__  
><em>_As if I don't already see them.__  
><em>_I walk with my head down,__  
><em>_Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you__  
><em>_I just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around,__  
><em>_Somebody made you cold,__  
><em>_But the cycle ends right now,__  
><em>_You can't lead me down that road,__  
><em>_You don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar,__  
><em>_Talking over a football game,__  
><em>_With that same big loud opinion but,__  
><em>_Nobody's listening,__  
><em>_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,__  
><em>_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._

_But all you are is mean,__  
><em>_All you are is mean.__  
><em>_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,__  
><em>_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Why you gotta be so ?__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,__  
><em>_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,__  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean.__  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I audience applauded and I was smiling for ear to ear.

Mo rushed up to me and gave me a quick hug. "That was amazing! Who was that about?" She squealed.

I whispered. "Jules."

She nodded. "Come on lets get back to the table."

The four of us walked back to the booth only to be greeted by Dante.

"That was fantastic, Olivia! Keep writing songs like that then I'll start paying you double!"

"Wow thanks Dante!" I gushed.

He smiled and walked away.

"I still don't know how you can write songs like that," Ray said taking a bite out of his pizza, "there better than mine!"

I giggled. "Well I…" I was just about to say something, when a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Olivia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Who was it! Guess! And only I know who it is! So, what did 'cha think! Also sorry if your not an obsessed Swifty like me, but all these chapters are going to be Taylor Swift songs, she may not sing them but some of the plots will be to a T Swift song. If you don't like her music you can skip the song part! XD Well theres chapter 4! I will try to type Chapter 5 asap! But until then heres a sneak peak of it! (:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I sat alone in my room that night with my guitar<em>

_You're time is running out _

_And they said Speak Now_

_It was a new song I was writing. It was Obviously about Wen,_

_I titled it Speak Now._

_If only he would hear it._

_Suddenly I heard a knock from my door._

"_Liv?"_

"_Come in!" I shouted._

_Mo walked in and I smiled._

"_Hey!" I greet her._

"_Hey you seem to be feeling better." She said plopping down on my vanity chair._

"_Well writing always did help." I told her._

"_She smiled. "So you wrote a new song huh? About Wen?"_

_I blushed. "Maybe."_

"_Come on let me hear it!"_

"_But its not fi.."_

"_Olivia!"_

"_Fine" I sighed._

_I tossed her the lyrics sheet so she could follow along._

* * *

><p><strong>So Olivia is writing a new song and its one of my personal favorite Taylor songs! And remember to review and your predictions on who the mystery person is and what you think will happen in future chapters! And also on what you think of the story so far! Love, Love Love as always!<strong>

**Xxx Mel**


	5. Speak Now

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am sososososososososo sorry I have not updated The Story of Us or Livin on a High Wire in weeks! But I have been super duper busy. At the beginning of the month we had a big family emergency type thing and ended up going out of town for a week and during that week out of town, I was getting on my laptop to update a chapter for you when my laptop caught a virus and erased half the stuff on my computer, which had to include all my chapters! So now I have to retype TSOU, LOAHW, and my youtube House of Anubis story! I was so mad, but now I am ready to post once again! Thank you so much for sticking with me and remaining patient, through a hard time in my life, Love ya lots!

Xxx Melody

The Story of Us Chapter 5

Speak Now

"Olivia?"

I looked up. There stood a brunette girl wearing ripped jeans, t shirt, and leather jacket. That could only be one girl.

Stella Yamada.

"Olivia White?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Mo? Charlie?" she suealed. Wow, never thought I'd see her do that.

"and Ray?" she said confused.

"Nice to see you too." He said sarcastically.

"Stella, you still come here?" Charlie asked.

"What? Are you surprised to see me?" she questioned.

"Yeah, kind of," Mo admitted.

"Well I could say the same for you," she pressed. "Where'd y'all disappear to?"

"Well Charlie and I live in an apartment about a mile from here." Mo told her.

She nodded. Then a boy with light brown hair came up behind her.

"Stella, the food just came." The boy said.

My eyes widened. I turned to Mo, and just as I thought, her reaction was the same.

"Scott?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes, "Mo?"

We shifted awkwardly in our seats. Their breakup wasn't pretty, and Scott wasn't the happiest person when it came to tell him the news about Charlie and Mo's relationship, shortly after the breakup.

"Olivia, Charlie, Ray?" he continued. We all nodded.

"Its been years," Ray said.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "It has…"

"So… you and Stella still seem to be friends." Mo said quietly.

"Well…" Stella began.

"What?" Charlie asked nervously.

"We're, uh" Scott scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Mo pleaded, impatiently.

"Uh.." they laughed nervously.

"What?" The four of us shouted.

"We're dating." They said in unison.

There was silent.

"Wow," Ray mumbled.

"That's, um" I started.

"Interesting." Charlie finished for us.

"Yeah," Ray and I agreed.

"Scott! Stella! Hurry up!" a preppy voice screamed.

"I know that voice."I whispered.

"Whats taking so long?" the girl appeared next to Stella.

"Jules?" I stood up along with everyone else.

"Olivia! Charlie, Ray, Mo!" she squealed, "Its been way to long!"

"Not long enough." I heard Charlie mumble, I but my lip to keep from smiling from his comment.

"Its so good to see you!" she said pulling me into a hug.

She squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe. Thank goodness she let go before I suffocated.

"Wen, you'll never guess who's here!" She shouted.

"Be right there!" I heard a voice say.

Oh No.

I turned to Mo, "Get me out of here!" I whispered frantically.

I could see the worry and the sympathy in her eyes.

"Who's here?" the voice said, closer now.

"Look!" Jules exclaimed.

I froze I couldn't face him.

"Liv?" Stella asked worriedly.

I turned around slowly.

"Olivia?" _He _asked.

"H-hi Wen."

I stared down at my feet.

"Charlie, Mo… _Ray_?" he continued.

"Sup." Ray said.

"Olivia?" he whispered.

I slowly looked up and for the first time in two years, our eyes met.

As much as I kind of hated him right now, I missed him.

"Wow," he began, "its been years."

I nodded. "Yeah it has,"

"Why'd you leave?" Stella asked.

I turned to Stella and opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah come to think of it, you never told Charlie and I either." Mo said.

I sighed, "Well I.." I started, turning back to Wen. "I guess I couldn't take the pressure anymore."

Wen looked down.

"Oh, Wen!" Jules started, "We should invite them to the wedding!"

I looked away but Wen's head shot up.

"Uh, I don't think…." He tried.

"That would be great! All your old friends and bandmates!" she said excitedly. "What do you guys think?"

"Eh," "Er," "Well" "Um"

"Great! Its settled. The date is undecided right now, but we'll let you know!" She squeeled….. again.

Gosh that's annoying.

"Come on honey. We have wedding planning to do." Jules grabbed his hand and dragged him out of Dante's.

I didn't like watching him hold another girls hand or someone else call him honey.

_That should be me._

"You left because of him didn't you?" Stella asked once they were gone.

I nodded, "Yeah," My voice cracked.

I sat alone in my room that night with my guitar

You're time is running out

And they said Speak Now

It was a new song I was writing. It was Obviously about Wen,

I titled it Speak Now.

If only he would hear it.

Suddenly I heard a knock from my door.

"Liv?"

"Come in!" I shouted.

Mo walked in and I smiled.

"Hey!" I greet her.

"Hey you seem to be feeling better." She said plopping down on my vanity chair.

"Well writing always did help." I told her.

"She smiled. "So you wrote a new song huh? About Wen?"

I blushed. "Maybe."

"Come on let me hear it!"

"But its not fi.."

"Olivia!"

"Fine" I sighed.

I tossed her the lyrics sheet so she could follow along.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl<br>I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
>I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say<em>

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said speak now_

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march<br>And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be<br>She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me<br>You wish it was me, don't you_

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said speak now  
>Don't say yes, run away now<br>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow<br>Your time is running out  
>And they said speak now<em>

_Oh, la, oh_

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance<br>I stand up with shaky hands  
>All eyes on me<br>Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
>But I'm only looking at you<em>

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl<br>So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>They said speak now  
>And you say let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door  
>Baby, I didn't say my vows<br>So glad you were around  
>When they said speak now<em>

Mo smiled.

"So?" I ask.

"Amazing." She said. "I still don't know why he'd pick her over you."

I sighed. "She's like perfect, and I'm like, not."

"Oh come on, Jules is a stuck up brat. Trust me, she doesn't know who she's up against," she said waving the paper with the song lyrics.

"And trust me, theres more where that came from."

**Finally another chapter! I am so happy I got around updating! I know its about time! Haha well what'd you think? And we're so close to one of my fave chapters (chapter 7) And remember everyday there is a definite new chapter for 7 days. So you'll get Chapters 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11! And Chapter 11 and 14 are some of my ultimate fave chapters so be on the look out! And my fellow swifties pretty much all "Speak Now" album songs are in this story except for Back to December because that wont fit into this story! Make sure you leave a review and and also tell me your favorite Taylor Swift song so I can try to include it in my story! Thanks again for being so patient! Love ya Lots!**

**xxxMelody**


	6. Better Than Revenge

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I promised a new chapter everyday for a week and I intend on keeping this promise! Livin on a High Wire will be posted Saturday! My friend invited me to go to baseball game today so I cant update it! Sorry! But definitely Saturday! Okay lets get back to the story! Love ya Lots!**

**xxxMelody**

The Story of Us Chapter 6

Back to December

Its been a few weeks since the encounter with Wen and his, er…. _Fiancé_.

We received a letter in the mail yesterday containing an invitation for the Bridal Shower on Saturday. As much as I tried to find an excuse not to go, there was still a part of me that actually wanted to go. The thought of seeing Wen again made me happy, it just sucked it had to be at his wedding shower, with another woman.

What made it even worse was that the woman he was marrying is Jules. How could he fall in love with her? She was a snob back in high school. And I bet she knew I liked Wen.

Wait a minute…

She hated my guts in high school, she knew I liked him, and now shes marrying him.

I bet to make me miserable! And next she invites me to the wedding to rub it in my face.

I bet she doesn't actually love him. Shes just treating him like a toy.

Now hes going to stuck with her for the rest of his life, someone who doesn't love him.

My train of thought was interrupted by Mo.

"Hey Olive, I'm making coffee do you want any?" she asked.

"I, er, sure."

She nodded, grabbing two cups from the cabinet.

I sighed, leaning my elbow on the table and resting my head on my palm.

After a few minutes, Mo put the coffee cup infront of me and joined me at the table.

I slowly turned the coffee packet around, my thoughts drifting to what I was going to say to Wen tomorrow.

"Hey, uh, Liv. We should go shopping later to look for a gift." Mo stated.

I started down at my coffee, thinking about who she meant to give the gift to.

"You know, for the wedding shower?"

_Oh._

"You're still going right?" She questioned.

"Well I-"

I was cut off by metal jiggling, the sound of the of a key jamming into the door. Charlie must've been home. Today was Thursday and he had college classes from 10am to 3am on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursdays, while Mo and I went on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays.

Mo and My head turned to the front of the apartment after hearing a loud burst of talking once the door was opened. The chatting grew louder and the two walked into the kitchen. The voices belonged to none other than Charlie and…

"Wen?"

Both boys stopped talking after I spoke.

"Olivia," he nervously stuttered, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying her," I started, "Well atleast until I can afford my own place."

He scratched the back of his neck. He did that when he was nervous. I used to think it was cute.

I still do.

"We were, uh, just talking about your wedding shower." Mo said, trying to fill the silence.

"You're going?" Wen asked, looking directly at me. He sounded shocked, but almost…. Happy.

"Well uh yeah, but unless you don't want me to I c-"

"No, no- that's not what i…" he sighed, " I want you to go."

_He wants me to go?_

I smiled, only to receive a grin from him.

The grin that my heart flutter and breath stop.

Everyone said he only smiled like that around me, but after that night at MSG I didn't believe that.

Charlie and Mo made some lame excuse to leave the room, leaving Wen and I alone. But If I walked out of the room, I bet I'd find them with their ears pressed against the wall.

I giggled at the thought of that.

"What?" he asked, the smile not leaving his face.

"Nothing its- nothing." I sighed, rubbing the back of my ear.

"You know, you look kind of… different."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A good different."

I bit my lip and it took all I had to not blush.

"You might not believe me, but I was really happy to see you the other day."

I was shocked, yet flattered.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah its true. I missed you." He said the last part a bit softer, but I still heard it.

This time I blushed.

He shifted his feet a bit and the silence was killing me.

Finally I knew I had to do something to kill the awkwardness. I stood up.

"Do you want some-"

I began to walk to the fridge, offering him water or something, but being the klutz I am, it tripped in my way there. I winced preparing for a hard hit on the floor, but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to find I was face to face with Wen.

He caught me.

He leaned over me, holding me tight, our face centimeters apart.

"Why'd you go?" He whispered, "without saying goodbye?"

We were so close, his lips nearly brushed against mine when he his spoke.

"I guess I couldn't bring myself to leaving you." I whispered back.

I stared into his blue-green eyes and I felt him stare into mine. I noticed the space between out faces and lips were shrinking.

He was leaning in.

Before I could stop myself, so was I.

"Olivia!" Mo's voice shouted from the doorway.

Wen's face shot up in her direction.

He stood up, letting me hit the floor.

"Olivia!"he shouted after realizing what he did.

He knelt to my side.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked at him, realizing what just happened. He was about to kiss me while engaged to another woman. I stood up passing past him, Mo and Charlie and walked straight into my room.

It was Saturday, the day of the shower. We walked into a room in what I'm guessing was their house. Gifts were piled up on a table. Mo, Charlie, and I decided on a barbeque for outside. I didn't really care, all I could think about was the 'almost kiss' but I kept telling myself to forget about it.

I sat at a small table with Mo and Charlie along with Stella, Scott, and Ray who were also invited. I have to admit, it was being with all of them again. I've really missed that. Sometime during the night, I found myself staring at Jules and Wen. I didn't like watching another girl all over him. I was about to look away, when I saw something that really made me mad.

They kissed.

I stood up and excused myself from the table. I decided to take a walk.

I bet Jules knew I was watching, so she kissed him to make me mad.

I need a way to get back at her.

That weekend at Dante's I was prepared for a new song.

Everyone was there, except for Wen. But I didn't want him to hear the song.

I had Mo, Charlie, Stella, Ray and Scott playing with me tonight.

Just Jules.

Everyone played their usual instruments, except for Ray who played the keyboard in Wen's place.

It felt so right singing with everyone again.

I was back where I belonged.

If only Wen wasn't engaged to someone else.

I took my place in front of the mic and looked straight at Jules.

"This is called 'Better Than Revenge'"

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
>Ha, Time for a little revenge<br>Verse:  
>The story starts when it was hot and it was summer<br>And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
>She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
>I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it<br>I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<br>She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_[Chorus]  
>She's not a saint and she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, Whoa  
>She's better known for the things that she does<br>On the mattress, Whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
>Won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind,  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

_[Verse]  
>She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list<br>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling<br>And, she thinks I'm psycho  
>Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but<br>Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
>So it's up to me<br>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_[Chorus]  
>She's not a saint and she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, Whoa  
>She's better known for the things that she does<br>On the mattress, Whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
>Won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind,  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha_

_[Bridge]  
>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey<br>You might have him, but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey<br>You might have him, but I always get the last word  
>Whoa<em>

_[Chorus]  
>She's not a saint and she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, Whoa  
>She's better known for the things that she does<br>On the mattress, Whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
>Won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind,  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
>Cause I don't think you do, Oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<br>Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

When the song ended, the entire audience cheered and we all high fived.

"That'll show her," Mo whispered. But before I could do anything else, I saw Jules storming up to me.

"I know that song was about me."

I wasn't scared anymore.

"What was your first clue?" I said not backing down. I wasn't going to let her walk all over me again like high school.

"You're lucky you're Wen's friend, or you wouldn't even be invited to the wedding."

"Hm, well your luck you're engaged to him." I smirked.

"I never liked you." She huffed.

"The feelings mutual."


	7. The Way I Loved You

**Author's Note: So sooo sooooo sorry for the HUGE lack of updating! I know I promised a new chapter everyday for a week and because of my rather hectic schedule I failed to keep that promise! But to make up for it I am posting a 5 chapter marathon tonight, I will post all the chapters that should have been posted during that week! And I am trying my absolute hardest to get some chapters of Livin on a High Wire, as I explained before a lot of memory was erased from my computer from a virus, and I lost some of the High Wire chapters so I am doing my best to get caught up on that! So if y'all stay patient and bare with me, I promise that these chapters will come! Maybe slow, but they will come!**

**Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Love Lots ~Melody**

**P.S. This is one of my favorite chapters, I think You'll like it.**

The Story of Us

Chapter

* * *

><p>7<p>

The Way I Loved You

I woke up that Saturday morning and walked into the kitchen.

Expecting to find Mo and Charlie at the table, I found a note.

_Dear Olivia,_

_ Charlie and I are running errands! Be back by noon, hopefully!_

_xxxMo_

I sighed, crumbling the note and tossing it in the trash. It was only 9:00

What am I supposed to do for the next three hours? I sighed, walking back to my room. I guess I could go on a walk. I grabbed my ipod touch and put on a sweat suit.

I really hope this'll help me clear my mind of all things Wen.

* * *

><p>I left the apartment around 9:30 and planned to be back by 11:30. It was a nice, warm, sunny, perfect day, kind of like the days when I'd write a song on my back porch with-<p>

No, Olivia! Your supposed to be forgetting about him. That's when I began running. I ran along to the music on my iPod. I was listening to Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga, one of my new favorites. I ran for about a mile before I finally I had to stop and catch my breath. I sat against a small brick wall, that surrounded some building I was in front of.

I took a drink from my water bottle. It was relaxing , the cool breeze was nice, one of those days when it wasn't to hot, but just right.

Seconds later, Black Eyed Peas, the time of our life blasted through my head phones. I turned the volume up on my iPod, it was another one of my favorite songs at the moment.

I didn't even realize someone was calling my name until I saw a pair of feet in front of me.

I pulled out my ear buds and looked up.

"Olivia?"

I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"Wen, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same as you, taking a walk."

I nodded. It was really awkward, I guess we both still haven't forgotten last week.

The almost-kiss incident.

He shuffled his feet, while my eyes wondered around, thinking of something to fill the silence.

My eyes drifted to the sign infront of the building we were infront of.

'Mesa High School'

My eyes drfted to the large building behind us. Yep, our high school.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Weird, huh?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I pass this place every morning when I take a walk." He stated, "It hasn't changed."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I never thought I'd see it again." I stepped closer to the building.

"You want to go in?"

He surprised me and my head jerked to him.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

"Why not? Janitors are here all summer and never lock the doors."

I smiled and so did he.

"Lets go"

* * *

><p>Mesa High hadn't changed at all, except for some posters and wall decorations.<p>

I smiled, reaplaying all the amazing memories.

We passed by the cafeteria, our lockers, the room that belonged to Mr Hayes, our mean social studies teacher. We laughed recalling stories of us in various classes and rooms, most when we still in Lemonade Mouth.

It was so nice to be with him, completely alone again. His company was fun, and I felt so… safe.

We were teenagers again.

My breath caught when we walked into one of my favorite places in the school.

The auditorium.

I slowly walked up the steps of the stage, my jaw hanging down. I loved this place.

I turned to see a grinning Wen.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

I looked around, taking it all in. It was still just as amazing as I remembered.

I smiled. If this place was exactly the same that it was two years ago, then right behind the curtain would be a Mel's Lemonade Machine.

I ran for it, hearing Wen's footsteps follow close behind. I nearly teared up looking at the machine. I quickly searched by pockets for a quarter but froze when Wen reached over my shoulder pushing the coin into the machine. He pounded his fist into the first button and out came a can of Lemonade. He handed it to me causing my smile to widen.

"Thanks,"

He put another quarter in the machine to get one for himself.

We both opened out cans and hit them against each other, before taking a sip.

After tasting it, we both had a sour expression on our faces causing us to laugh at each other.

I really loved this moment, that was until it was interrupted.

"Hey!"

Our heads snapped into the direction of backstage. A janitor.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" he barked moving closer.

"Run."

Before I could react, Wen grabbed my hand pulling me off stage. We ran through a series of doors, pushing obstacles behind us to slow down the custodian. We kept running until we were a block away from the school. We were at Wen's house and I was so relieved he lived so close to Mesa.

"That…..was…..close!" he said between breath.

"So….close…" I agreed, panting. We both laughed. We both still had out Mels but they were half empty now. Running away from a janitor really works up a thirst.

"We should do something." He said slipping his lemonade.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. We could go anywhere." He said.

"How about we just drive?" I suggested.

* * *

><p>Not minutes later, I was hopping in passengers seat of his truck. I suspected Mo and Charlie were still out and Wen said Jules was out shopping. Typical Boy, his car was a mess. I just laughed and pushed past a pile of junk until a pile of CDs caught my eye.<p>

"What are you looking at?" he asked taking the drivers seat.

"Oooh, Wen's favorites," I laughed.

"Oh that's just…" but I was already pushing the CD in the player.

He pulled out of the driveway just as the music started playing. I giggled as Katy Perry ET started playing.

"What? It's a good song!"

"Uhuh," I said playfully.

It was fun. The windows were open, including the sky roof above us and the sky was shining. Perfect.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"No clue!" He shouted above the music, just as he slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey!" I began rummaging through his stuff before I found a pair of sunglasses like his. I slid them on and turned to Wen. "Ha!"

He chuckled.

It was priceless, like the whole thing with Jules was gone. Like Jules practically disappeared herself.

Pure fun alone with Wen, and I loved every minute of it!

The songs on the CD went from Katy Perry to Eminem. Ke$ha to Usher. Until finally I heard a song I hadn't heard in years.

_Trying hard to fight these tears,_

_I'm crazy worried._

I pulled of my glasses. "You still, er, listen to this?" I asked turning to him.

"Of course." He said not taking his eyes of the road.

"Why?"

That's when he turned to me.

"Because I wrote it with you."

After realizing what he said, I looked away. Mostly so he wouldn't see me blush.

The ride was silent, excluding the music.

_Determinate! Determinate!_

I smiled to myself at Wen's rap, and bit my lip so I wouldn't giggle.

The ride was pretty relaxing, up until my ohone beeped.

"Hello?"

"Olivia White?"

"Yes?"

"I'm calling about your father." I nearly dropped the phone. I could feel Wen's stare, he must've seen the worry on my face.

"Olivia? Whats going on? Are you alright?"

After ending the call I frantically turned to Wen.

"Take me to Jail!"

"Excuse me?"

"No I mean take me to the jail!"

"Uh, why?" he looked from me to the road then back to me every five seconds.

"My dads out!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Now drive!" I shouted.

"Ok. Ok. Whats the name?"

"Rhode Island police department." **(A/N I don't know if that's a real police station but lets just pretend for the sake of this story! Kay! -M )**

I remembered that he was taken there five years ago but I nearly forgot his time was ending.

We have been driving for about an hour. I mean I know we're pretty far from the prison but I didn't think it would take this long. It was almost 2:30 and I was growing impatient.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"yes, just relax!" he said nervously.

I sighed, "We're lost aren't we?"

"Yep, pretty much."

I groaned hitting my head against the back of the seat.

"Great! Just great! Now we're never gonna get to the jail to get my dad!" I complained.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't worry, we'll get to your dad eventually!"

I sighed, "Cant you just ask for directions or something?" I asked.

"Directions? Haven't you been there before?" he questioned.

"Yes! But I have no idea where we are because thanks to you we're stuck in the middle of no where!" I screamed at him.

"Woah, woah, woah! Relax we'll just find a nearby store or something and we…" the car stopped. "Yup, out of gas too." He said slaming his hand against the steering wheel.

"Are you kidding me?" I was getting really ticked now. "You know what we're just going to have to walk to a gas station or something! I cant take it. I'm done. I will get to my dad." I unbuckled my seatbelt, pushing open the door and hopping out. But I knew that red-headed boy well enough to know I wasn't getting out without a fight.

"Olivia!" he shouted as he got out of his truck and walked over to my side following behind me as I walked away.

"Olivia, wait!" he tried to grab my hand but I slapped it away and spun around to face him. I was about to yell at him when I heard a distant rumble. I looked around only to find out it was thunder. I looked up at the sky. The clouds were turning gray and I could feel raid drops hit my nose. After a few seconds it began to down pour. I groaned and stomped my foot.

"Seriously?" I yelled up at the sky. I looked over at Wen who seemed to be chuckling.

"Stop it!" I demanded. He just shook his head which pissed me off even more.

"Stop it! I am so sick of everything! I left two years ago to get away of everything! And when I do, I lose my Gram and I had to give away my kitten because it reminded me to much of you!" I was screaming at him and tears began to pour out like the rain.

"Olivia," Wen was trying to get me to shut up but I had to let everything out.

"Now I come back to find you happy with some girl I hated in high school and the next think I knew I was being invite it the wedding."

"Olivia!"

"I am just so sick of you and your stupid '_fiance_' always getting in the way. And because of you, right now I cant even see my own dad! He's the only one I have left Wen! I just cant take it!"

"Olivia!"

"What!" I yelled loud, crying.

The next few minutes happened so fast. **(A/N You ready for this? –M)**

After finally getting me to stop talking, Wen had pulled me in for a kiss.

He kissed me.

His hands were cupped around my face.

I was so startled at first that I didn't kiss back. He was about to pull away, but I couldn't let him go. I pulled him back close, and we both kisses each other this time.

His hands began to slowly make their way down to my hips and my hands were tangled in his hair.

We were stranded in the middle of now where, out in the rain, kissing, making out even.

And I loved it.

_But I've been screamin' and fightin' And kissin' in the rain _

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name _

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you  
>Breakin' down and comin' undone <em>

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

**What'd ya think! What about the kiss? What do you think will happen with out favorite twosome in the next chapter? Make sure you review and the next one should be out really soon!**

**Love u Lots!**

**Xoxox Melody**


	8. Tell Me Why

**Authors Note: Here is part two out of five of the Story of Us mini-marathon! Here is a small secret, I wont post the next part of the marathon until I have two reviews on this chapter! The reason because I don't want everyone to wait until the last of marathon to post a review! (: Thanks! **

**Love u Lots!**

**~Melody**

The Story of Us

Chapter 8

Tell my Why

The kiss was incredible.

We kissed for about three whole minutes before letting go.

When we did though, I wish we hadn't.

I was still in the state of shock, so I didn't speak.

But Wen, however, did a lot of speaking.

"Oh, my gosh! What did I just do?" he shouted.

The kiss was incredible.

We kissed for about three whole minutes before letting go.

When we did though, I wish we hadn't.

I was still in the state of shock, so I didn't speak.

But Wen, however, did a lot of speaking.

"Oh, my gosh! What did I just do?" he shouted.

_Yeah, what did you just do?_

He kissed me while he is with another girl.

I can't believe it either.

"What is wrong with me? I mean I am engaged for goodness sake!" I just stood there and watched him panick.

He paced back and forth rubbing his head.

Wow, after that kiss he didn't even seem to care. I was to hurt to do anything.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" he repeated while pacing.

He finally stopped to turn to me. "Jules cant find about this. Please, Olivia, don't say a word about this to her alright? This kiss never happened." He said.

It felt like I was just hit with a thousand bullets. How could a kiss like that not mean anything to him?

I stood there for a few seconds before I could say anything.

"What kiss?" I said softly, my voice cracking.

I'm guessing he could tell I was hurt.

"Olivia, I'm…" he tried.

"No, stop," I told him.

He took a step closer, but I back away.

"Olivia…"

"I'm just going to try to find a gas station."

I walked away. This gave me time to clear my head.

* * *

><p>It was a about an hour before we got directions and enough fuel to get us the jail center. If it wasn't for my dad, I would've called Mo or Charlie. But no, my dad had to be released today of all days.<p>

Through the whole ride I was silent, not saying a word.

"Olivia please," he begged throughout the whole drive, "please say something."

But I ignored him, and kept my gaze out the window.

"Liv, you gotta talk. You know you must be hungry. I bet you are."

It was true. It was nearly 4pm and I hadn't eaten since before noon, before my jog.

"Olivia, please say at least one word. I love hearing your voice. I've missed hearing it all these years." He muttered the last part, but I still heard it.

I was about to say something when I noticed we pulled into the jail's parking lot.

I gulped. Wen looked over. He could probably tell I was nervous.

He placed his hand on mine sending chills down my spine. I pulled my hand away. I couldn't feel these things. He's a married man

Well, engaged.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine. I'll be right there with you the whole time.

For some reason, this calmed me down.

* * *

><p>Prison wasn't a pleasant place to be in. So I promised myself right then I'd never come back to one of these places.<p>

Wen and I sat in a room where we waited for someone to bring out my father.

Minutes, silent minutes, awkward minutes, passed until an officer came into view with a man I called, Dad.

I stood up, along with Wen

"Olivia," The man said softy.

"H-hi dad." I said.

"Ms. White? Do you have any place for you father to live?"

I thought for a second. I didn't, actually. Since I was living with Mo and Charlie for the time being I had no place for him to stay.

"No sir, I don't."

"Alright, he'll be staying in a temporary apartment until we can find him a permanent home."

I nodded. Then I noticed I had forgotten all about Wen who was standing right beside me, and that my dad occasionally glanced at him.

"Oh, uh dad this is Wen. Wen this is my father." I introduced them and carefully watched as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you sir." Wen said causing me to smile a little.

"So your Wen," my said spoke. "Olivia has mentioned you in her letters."

"Er, dad, don't" I blushed as Wen looked at me.

"You did?"

"Well you and everyone else, Mo, Charlie, Stella."

But I mentioned Wen the most.

After saying that he turned away, disappointed?

"Actually, uh, Wen is getting, er…. Married."

My dad raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Wen nodded.

"Well… that's great!" dad said.

Sure is.

* * *

><p>I was standing on the balcony that night. It had a great view of the Rhode Island beaches. It was sunset making the scenery even more beautiful. But I was not the happiest person. Sure my dad was home safe in his temporary condo but something cam in the mail today. An invitation.<p>

_You are incited to the wedding of_

_Jules Winters_

_Wendell Gifford_

_August 6, 2011_

_2:30 pm_

I held the paper in my hands, tears filling my eyes.

Stella, Scott, and Ray visited for dinner. I didn't talk much, but they all understood why.

Each of them had received the same thing.

We all knew very well that in less than a week Wen and Jules would become Mr. and Mrs. Gifford. And it killed me.

It was 8 when Mo, Charlie, Scott and Ray joined me out here, Mo and Stella on either side of me.

"How you doing Olivia?" Stella asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

I noticed she became sweeter through past years.

I shifted my feet. "Better." I stated staring down and the invite. "I just don't understand why he'd marry her out of all people."

"You wish it was you, don't you?" Mo said softly.

I nodded, letting a few more tears escape my eyes.

"What did Wen say or do exactly to cause you to leave?" Ray asked.

I sighed. This was a story I hated telling.

That's why I never have.

"Well it was the night Lemonade Mouth performed at Madison Square Gardens. I over heard Wen talking to Charlie and Scott." I looked over to the two boys to see if it was ringing any bells.

"ooh! I remember that!" Charlie stated. "Now I see why you were mad at him."

"Wait! What did he say?" Mo questioned anxiously.

"They were trying to get Wen to admit he liked me. And then Scott said…"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like Olivia." Scott finished for me.

"So?" Stella asked.

"That's exactly what he did." My voice was shaky and began to crack. I ran over to a chair on the balcony. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest, preparing for another storm of tears. In seconds everyone was by my side.

"I'm so sorry Olivia" Mo whispered rubbing my back.

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes of calming me down, everyone left, leaving me outside alone to think.<p>

After a while I came up with lyrics for a new song. I searched everywhere for something to write with. I finally found a pen. I wrote it all down on the back of the wedding invitation. After I had it all written I walked over to the edge of the balcony and softly sang what I had written.

_I took a chance_

_I took a shot_

_And toy may think I'm bullet proof _

_But I'm not_

_You took a swing _

_I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground_

_I see who you are_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you love me_

_Then cut me down_

_Now I need you like a heart beat_

_But I know you've got a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when your around_

_And here's to you and your temper_

_Yes I remember what you said did last night_

_And I know that you see_

_What your doing to me_

_Tell me, why?_

I sighed down at the paper and once the wind picked up I opened my hand and let the paper fly away.

_I take a step back, let you go_

_I told you I'm not bullet proof_

_Now you know._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Yes, the big wedding is coming up this weekend so be ready!<strong>

**Remember at least 2 reviews before part three of the marathon is posted! (;**

**Love lots!**

**~Melody**


	9. You Belong With Me

**Author's Note: Here is part 3 or 5 of todays mini marathon! I hope you guys like it and make sure to say what you think in a review!**

_The Story of Us Chapter 9_

_You Belong With Me_

It was Monday night and Mo, Charlie and I were invited to Scott's house.

Even though Scott and Stella had been dating for about a year, they hadn't moved in together.

Once we arrived at the small house, I quickly recognized the house to right, from a wedding shower the group had attended a few nights ago. The house belonged to Wen and Jules. The three of us were greeted by Ray. He must've gotten there a few minutes before we did.

"Hey!" He greeted with a smile. "Come on in!" he stepped to the side giving us room to come in. Everyone was told to dress casual. Mo was wearing a tank top from aeropostale with jean shorts and red flip flops that matched her top. Charlie was wearing a swearshirt with long shorts and gym shoes. Ray wore a green t-shirt from Hollister and jeans. As for me, I wore a yellow sundress, with a jean jacket, and gold sandals.

The three of us followed Ray to the back patio.

When we stepped outside, you could immediately smell of hot dogs and burgers on the grill. I love cook outs. I smiled to myself remembering one Stella, Mo, Charlie, Wen and I had after our first performance at Dante's. It was one of my favorite nights we shared.

"Hey!" Stella said, giving Mo and I a hug.

She wore denim shorts with a black tee from abercrombie and black converse high tops. I noticed she wore a little makeup, not but much, but still. Wow, Stella is a little more of girl. Scott wore a tee shirt, and jeans, and a barbeque apron. He was flipping the burgers.

"Hey Stell," Mo said in her voice.

"How are you feeling, Olivia?" Stella asked turning to me.

I sighed remembering the other night.

"Better." I spoke softly. I was still trying to get over the wedding that was only a week away.

Ray squeezed my shoulder and I gave him a small smile.

"So," Scott said, setting his spatula down. "We've got the hot dogs and burgers ready in 10 minutes."

"Great! How about I give them a quick tour!" Stella suggests.

* * *

><p>The house was great. It had a basement with a computer, bathroom, small table with chairs, and a flat screen with a couch and a chair. On the main level there was a living room, with a couch, tv and coffee table. Then beside it, the kitchen with a table and six chairs. There was another small room with a fireplace, couch and table. But it also had a large case containing trophies and other memorabilia. Upstairs had two bedrooms and a bathroom. After the tour, the food was ready. We walked out to the patio, where there was a picnic table set with six plates. Bowls and plates were filled with the food items on the rest of the table.<p>

We had hot dogs, cheese burgers, macaroni salad, pasta salad, and pitchers of Lemonade (:

I sat down on one side of the picnic table with Mo and Charlie beside me. Across was Stella, Scott, then Ray.

Mo laughed, "I haven't had lemonade since high school!"

"Same here!" everyone said but me.

"I had some Saturday morning." I said taking a bite of my hot dog.

"Without us?" Stella questioned.

"W-well I…"

"Wait, I thought you said you went jogging Saturday morning." Charlie asked.

"I did, but then I found myself at Mesa High."

"You broke into the school!" Scott exclaimed.

"What? No! There were janitors there."

"And you did this by yourself?" Stella questioned.

"No," I pushed food around my plate with my fork, "I ran into Wen, while I was jogging."

No one spoke, so I guess they wanted me to continue. "He asked me if I wanted to go in, so we did, and then we found a Mel's Lemonade Machine, and soon we were chased out by a custodian."

"Wow," Mo said softly

"So…. Are you performing at Dante's again Friday?" Ray asked and I mentally thanked him for changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Mo and I were standing on a small in the guest bedroom looking out at the stars. We did this every night, because it reminded me when all of us used to look for shaped in the clouds. But now instead we looked for shaped in the stars.<p>

"Look, a baby riding on the back of a camel," I pointed out as Mo laughed.

"I see that!" she shouted, "Oh and look there, a unicorn on a unicycle."

We both burst into laughter. I loved moments like this with her. Over the past two years we were like sisters to each other. I noticed it was nearly 11 o clock and the house next door had their lights on.

"Hey isn't that Wen and Jules?" Mo asked pointing to a window. I followed her gaze and saw them. You could hear muffled voices. It looked like they were fighting.

"What do you thinks going on?" I asked getting worried.

_Did she find out about the kiss?_

"I don't know…" Mo said.

We cringed as Jules threw a book at him.

"I'm going to make a wild guess and say that Jules isn't happy with Wen."

We watched as more items were thrown at Wen.

"Yeah… good guess." I said, "Uh can you excuse me for a second?"

I walked downstairs and out the front door and sat on the door step. I wasn't going to lie, I felt horrible. I just knew that fight was caused by me. I hated that, even though I hate Jules, I was tearing them apart and Wen loves her.

"Olivia?"

I looked up and saw a certain red-head, and a red-head I didn't want to talk to.

"Oh, hey Wen."

He was standing in his driveway but he walked over to me.

"I heard you and Jules' fighting."

"Yeah…" he said beside me.

"so, she knows?"

"Yup," he said, "She knows."

"Look Wen, I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me you…"

"Liv, its not your fault. Don't worry about it."

We were face to face and we stayed that way for a while.

"Olive? Where are you?" Stella's muffled voice came from inside the house.

I turned away from Wen and stood up.

"I should probably get back inside."

"Yeah," he stood up too, "Me too, you know, so Jules can yell at me some more."

I chucked, "again, I am so sor…"

"Don't worry about it Liv," he kissed me on the cheek and walked back to his house.

I touched my cheek and watched him walk off. I slowly turned and walked back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! And remember at least two comments for 45 and chapter 11 or 5/5 of the marathon is pretty much my favorite chapter!**

**Love you lots**

**~Melody**


	10. Teardrops on my Guitar

**Author's Note: Here's the next part! And it's a short one but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>The Story of Us Chapter 10<em>

_Teardrops on my Guitar_

Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday.

I haven't spoken to Wen since Monday, the day of the cook out.

Jules found out about the kiss Wen and I had.

It still bothered me he didn't even seem to care about the kiss. I mean, kissing your best friend has to mean something, if I am even still his best friend. I was on my way to Dante's where I was going to meet Ray, Stella, Scott, Mo and Charlie for pizza before my performance.

I spent the day at my dad's small apartment. It was nice. It had one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, dining room, and a small room with a couch and a tv. I was walking to the pizzeria and almost in front of it, when I bumped into, you guessed it, Wen.

"Oh, sorry!" I said nervously looking up at him.

"Oh, hey Olivia," he sounded nervous too.

I have felt awkward around him ever since the kiss.

He must've read my mind.

"Can we talk about the… uh, kiss?" he asked.

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and my heart began to beat faster.

"Whats there to talk about?" I shrugged. "It shouldn't of happened. It was a mistake."

I tried to walk past him but he held me back.

"No, Olivia. I didn't mean that." He sighed. "I was just freaking out because of me and Jules."

I just looked at him.

"And hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do. And don't thing that kiss didn't mean anything to me"

I bit my lip.

"Your still my best friend, Liv. You always will be.

"Thanks Wen." I smiled up and him before I continued my walk to Dante's

"And Olivia?" he called back to me.

I turned around just in front of the door of Dante's. "Yeah?"

"For the record, you're a way better kisser than Jules."

I blushed and went into pizzeria.

I joined everyone at a table with a large pizza in the center of it.

"Hey, where have you been?" Ray asked as I sat down between him and Mo.

"Yeah, and why do you look so, happy?" Mo questioned.

"No reason," I bit my lip, fighting a smile.

"Oh come on, Liv, something's up." Stella said.

"Mhm! I'm not saying anything. My lips are sealed." I dragged my thumb and index finger across my closed lips as if it were a zipper and acted to throw the key behind my back.

I stood up on stage, alone this time. I was doing an acoustic song I wrote recently. I sat on a stool in front of the mic and strummed the first cord of the song.

_He looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
><em>That girl he talks about<em>  
><em>And she's got everything<em>  
><em>That I have to live without<em>

_He talks to me_  
><em>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<em>  
><em>I can't even see<em>  
><em>Anyone when he's with me<em>

_He says he's so in love_  
><em>He's finally got it right<em>  
><em>I wonder if he knows<em>  
><em>He's all I think about at night<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_Drew walks by me_  
><em>Can he tell that I can't breathe?<em>  
><em>And there he goes, so perfectly<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>

_She better hold him tight_  
><em>Give him all her love<em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes<em>  
><em>And know she's lucky 'cause<em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone_  
><em>As I turn out the light<em>  
><em>I'll put his picture down<em>  
><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>He's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
><em>And he's all that I need to fall into<em>

_He looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I know small! But still! I need at least 2 reviews for the next one! So hurry! The next is my absolute favorite!<strong>

**Love you Lots**

**~Melody**


	11. Enchanted

**Author's Note: Hey everyone here is the fifth and final part of the 'mini – marathon' but I gotta say I just might be posting another marathon tomorrow, So if you guys want another marathon make sure you review below! The marathon would basically be "The Wedding Marathon" consisting of 3 chapters but all of them are good! So what do you guys think of that? **

**Well here is the next chapter! This I gotta say is my absolute favorite! But I don't know about you guys, you may hate me after this one! Haha!**

**Love you Lots**

**~Melody**

* * *

><p><em>The Story of Us Chapter 11<em>

_Enchanted_

It was a week before the wedding and there was a 'pre-wedding ball' being held in the some fancy hotel.

I was laying on my bed reading, when Mo barged in.

I looked up and saw she was all dress up for the ball. She was wearing a red gown with matching red heals. She had a red ring that was in the shape of a bow. She had red lipstick and nail polish. And lastly she had a necklace that said 'Love'

The necklace was an anniversary gift from Charlie.

As for me, I wore Aeropstale sweats and a tee.

"Liv! Why aren't you dressed? We leave in thirty minutes!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not going." I said simply.

"What? Why not?" she asked sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Well because of,"

"Wen." We said in unison.

She nodded. "I know, but I still think you should go."

I was about to protest when she continued.

"It'll be fun. I can do your hair and makeup. You'll look beautiful, Liv. Promise."

* * *

><p>We had less than five minutes to get there by the time Mo was finished getting me ready.<p>

As far as I knew everything was pink, my makeup, gown, shoes, and bracelet. The only thing that wasn't was my necklace. It was a gold chain, with a gold microphone charm. Mo just finished my hair and makeup and to be honest I was anxious to see how I looked. I stood up from my vanity and walked over to the long mirror and the wall.

"Olivia," Mo was smiling behind me. "You look beautiful."

I was speechless.

My hair was slightly curled and I wore a hot pink dress with matching heels. My nails were painted to match and I had light pink lip gloss.

I sighed looking at myself.

_I guess this'll never be good enough for Wen._

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Charlie shouted from the living room. "Time to go!"<p>

So we got there late, shocker. But to make things worse, my name wasn't on the list! Probably because of Jules.

"Don't worry Liv, we'll find a way in." Mo whispered to Charlie and I. Uh oh, Mo has a plan.

_Great,_

The three of us headed to the back door. It was the employee entrance and we were greeted by never ending stairs. Charlie began to head up the staircase.

"Come one guys!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Mo and I gave each other unsure looks.

"What are you waiting for? We have to be there, now!" He urged.

Mo shrugged and we both followed him up.

* * *

><p>After 10 flights of stairs, and panting, we shushed through the first door we found. We pushed past a bunch of workers at the hotel the ball was being held at.<p>

"Excuse me! Sorry!"

"Hey! Your not supposed to be up here!"

_Crap. Security Guard._

"Hurry! Elevator!" Mo shouted, who was running next to me.

The guard was chasing us now.

"Press the button, Charlie!" I shouted glancing over my shoulder every few seconds. Finally the elevator door opened and we all got in.

"Close it! Close it!" Mo screamed.

The security guard we about ten feet away now when the doors began to close.

Mo and I smiled as we waved to the guard.

"Bye!" I mouthed.

When the doors shut, we all started cracking up.

"That was amazing!" I said through laughs.

"Yeah! Now next step, the ball." Charlie said as the elevator opened on our floors. We stepped out and looked around . We were on the floor above the ball.

All we had to do was take one staircase down.

Mo and Charlie hurried down and I followed slowly behind. I stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked at everything. The place looked beautiful. Only then did I notice everyone gasped and was staring at me. I took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

_There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles,_

_Same old tired, lonely place._

I looked around at everyone in the room. I smiled slightly become more nervous by the second. It was awkward being the center of attention.

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

Everyone's eyes were wide and mouths were gaped. I could tell they were all surprised with my presence. I looked around nervously and then I saw Wen.

_All I could say is it was enchanting to meet you._

I smiled and bit my lip looking down at my feet

_Your eyes whisper how we met_

_Cross the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

I look up to see the crowd adjusting and Wen beginning to move closer. I decided to take a few steps and we met in the middle. The crowd surrounded the two of us.

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counted all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes and secrecy._

"Hey Olivia," he smiled "You came."

"Of course," I told him, "Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged.

I looked around finding Ray, Mo Stella, Charlie, and Scott smiling. Jules however, didn't look so thrilled.

I looked down, but quickly Wen lifted my chin.

"Would you care to dance?" he whispered.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can is I was enchanted to meet you_

I smiled and nodded. I placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you came Liv," he said.

"So am I." I smiled.

_This night in sparking_

_Don't you let it go_

"You look beautiful Olive" He said and I blushed,

"Thanks"

_I'm wonderstruck _

_Blushing all the way home._

"Everyone's staring," I said softly.

"Let them stare." Wen spoke causing me to smile.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Olivia, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I've loved you since 1st grade." He said.

I smiled "I feel the same way," I told him. We both smiled and began leaning in.

But all of sudden my vision became blurred. The next thing I knew, I sat up straight. I looked around, taking in my surroundings, I quickly realized I was in my room.

The ball never happened.

It was all just a dream?

I groaned and lay back into my pillows.

I turned and looked at my clock. 8:00 am

No sense in going back to sleep now.

"Oh my god," I whispered,

"They're getting married today."

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! You probably hate me for this chapter being a dream haha! But don't worry in the next few chapters you'll be happy, possibly! Haha! Well sorry this was late but I had unexpected plans pop up!<strong>

**Love you lots!**

**~Melody**


	12. Never Grow Up

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I now this is pretty late but I have been super busy this weekend! And now that I got back from Vball practice I have nothing to do so I'm like "Hey! I'll do a marathon while I am waiting for the Bay and Emmett episodes of Switched at Birth to come on!" So here is part one of three! **

* * *

><p><em>The Story of Us Chapter 12<em>

_Never Grow Up_

The morning was kind of a blur. Mo and I were in a rush to get ready. It was noon and we had to get to the church by 2pm, and the church was an hour away so we had about an hour to shower, dress, make up, hair, shoes, jewelry, and you know us girls,

It was nearly 1pm by the time we were ready.

Mo wore a pink dress, with a black ribbon around it and tiny black sequins on the bottom. She wore black heel booties and all her makeup matched her dress, She wore four beaded, pink bracelets and a gold chain with a black diamond on the end.

As for Charlie, he wore a suit and church shoes.

And for me, I wore a red/orange dress with beads around my waist. My nail polish was neon orange, my eye shadow was light pink and my lip gloss was light orange. I wore red/orange flats with several orange bracelets. I had red rose earrings and a matching ring.

We walked out in the car and I sighed as I sat in the back seat. Mo sat passenger and Charlie drove. Since the drive was an hour, I decided to nap a little until we got there.

Instead I found myself thinking. I thought about my past, all of the memories of Lemonade Mouth, all the friendship, fights with Wen.

_I wish we never grew up._

_**Flashbacks**_

"_What about you, Olivia?" Ms. Resnik asked standing in front of my desk, in the detention room._

"_I, uh, can't sing," I told her._

"_Uh, we just heard you sing." She retorted._

"_That was nothing, in front of people, I cant do that." I argued._

"_Sure you can!" she said._

"_No I can't! The last time I performed on stage was my first grade recital, and right in the middle of Baba Black Sheep I threw up down Mikey Nickels back."_

_Wen chuckled, "Yeah I remember that, it was hilarious."_

"_No it was humiliating."_

_~X~X~X~X~_

_I was at my locker when my phone beeped. I flipped it open to read the text message._

Flue or Destiny?

~Stella

"_Do you think its about the band?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around to find Wen two inches from my face._

"_Oh, hi." I say as I bump into my locker door, slamming it shut._

_I sigh and walk off._

_~X~X~X~X~_

"_I'm sorry, that is so not what Determinate means." I say giggling._

"_Woah, that's an old cat." Wen exclaims referring to my cat Nancy._

_I looked over at her and tears began forming._

"_Yeah, she's really old." I say wiping tears from my face. _

"_Are you ok?" he asks_

"_Yeah its just, Nancy was my moms and she the only thing I have left of her." I told him._

"_I'm really sorry," he pauses, "Well, what about your dad?"_

"_He uh….. you know can we get back to the song."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_Because I have something and I think its pretty good."_

"_Uh, oh," he jokes._

_He read over the sheet music and then he played the keys on his laptop and if it were his keyboard. _

Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>_Then he joined in._

You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends about

_I looked up at Wen and our faces were inches apart._

"_I like when you smile," he whispers._

_We both looked away quickly._

"_Sorry," he mumbled._

"_No, no its okay." I smiled._

_~X~X~X~X~_

_Wen handed me a Mel's lemonade over the stall I was in because I was scared to sing in front of a large crowd._

"_We believe in you ok," Wen said, "I believe in you."_

_~X~X~X~X~_

_Wen and I were sitting outside at a smoothie place._

"_Wen, your ridiculous." _

_He sighed and then stood up walking away._

"_Hey Wen! Where are you going?" I ask, following him. "We have to talk about tomorrow."_

"_Whats there to talk about?" he questions turning back to me. "We cant play, so we're done."_

"_So what, your just going to give up?" _

"_Just be happy you don't have to get up and sing tomorrow." He says._

"_No Wen this isn't about Lemonade Mouth, this is about you not appreciating what you have."_

_He rolled his eyes._

"_You have a family! Your dad, your sister, Sydney! I don't even remember my mom and I haven't seen my dad in years, and you have the nerve to feel sorry about yourself?"_

_His eyes wandered, never looking at mine,_

"_Alright fine, I never wanted to be in this stupid band in the first place." _

_I tell him as I walk away._

"_Then why did you do it?" he asked._

"_Oh, for you Jerk!" I scream, blowing out my voice._

"_I did it for you," I mumble before pushing my bike and leaving Wen astonished,_

_~X~X~X~X~_

_I opened my door to find Wen on the porch. I step out closing the door behind me._

"_Hey!" I greet him._

"_Hey, I brought you something." He said just before holding up a kitten._

_I gasped taking her from Wen. "Aw look at the kitty, shes so cute!"_

_\"Yeah, it was from one of Sydney's roommates. I saw it and I thought of you." He told me and I smiled. "You know I've been thinking about what you said, and I know Sydney's not my mom but she cares and Its not perfect."_

"_Well perfect, Wen. Completely overrated." I said giving him a hug."_

_**Flashbacks.**_

"Olivia we're here," Mo said.

Yup, never thought I'd be at the wedding when the guy I love is marrying a girl I hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Part 13! Also check my profile for all of the wedding outfits of Stella, Mo and Olivia! I will also put the outfits up for the 'dream ball' from Chapter 11 enchanted too. Remember atleast two reviews for part 2!**


	13. Sparks Fly

**Author's Note: Here is 2/3 of todays marathon! Sorry if the grammar may be a little wacked at some parts but I am rushing so I can get these chapters out for you! I am so excited for you to read them!**

_The Story of Us Chapter 13_

_Sparks Fly_

We walked into the chapel. It was swarming with commotion. The church was full of people, most of which was family of Jules and Wen's. We quickly found Ray, Stella, and Scott sitting in a phew.

We walked over to them and when they saw us the stood up.

Ray and Scott, like Charlie, wore suits and dress shoes.

Stella wore a black dress that ruffled below the waist. It had rhinestones on the top edge and a single diamond on her hip. Her shoes matched, black heals, with a diamond on each shoe.

Her makeup was simple, mascara, and light pink lipstick with her nails painted glittery silver

She wore black earrings that were shaped like bows and black and silver bracelets.

"We saved some seats for you." Stella declared.

They scooted down making room for us. The line up went me, Mo, Charlie, Ray, Stella, Scott, Scott on the other end.

Just as I sat down I heard my name being called. I looked around for who the voices belonged too, Mr. and Mrs. Gifford, Wen's dad and Sydney. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Olivia? Is that really you?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Its me,"

"Have you and Wen been in contact recently?" Mr. Gifford asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah I ran into him at Dante's. I'm singing there again." I told them. "Ever since then we've been hanging out more."

"Well he really missed you. He wouldn't stop talking about you after you left." Said Sydney.

I smiled. "Really?"

His dad nodded. "I bet he's really glad you came tonight."

My smile decreased a little, but before we could talk anymore, the organ started playing signaling to sit down.

"See you ate the reception," he said quickly.

I made my way back to my seat and sat beside Mo. The room went silent and everyone turned to watch the groomsmen walk down the aisle, along with Wen.

Its funny. I had always imagined Wen's wedding just like this, except Mo and Stella would be bridesmaids and Charlie, Scott and now Ray by Wen's side. And for me, I'd be walking down the aisle and meet Wen at the altar.

I didn't realize until now that tears were filling my eyes.

Suddenly the song changed, and everyone stared as Jules walked down the aisle with her dad.

I watched as she made it to the altar joining hands with Wen. He smiled, and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked out of the church, pushing through the back door. People watched me but I didn't care.

"I'll handle it," Mo whispered.

I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I knew I had to get as far away from that place as possible. I walked along the streets searching for store or restaurant. It was odd for it to be so cold in the middle of summer, so I am guessing it was about to rain. I hurried into a nearby smoothie place and took a seat at one of the tables. Not even a minute later, Mo rushed in and joined me at the table.

"I'm sor-" I started, but she stopped me.

"Don't, its ok. I know." She put her hand on mine. "You wish it was you up there with him."

I nodded, letting a few tears fall.

"Hey!" someone said tapping my back.

I wiped my tears away before Mo and I turned to see a boy who looked about 15.

"Aren't you Mo and Olivia from Lemonade Mouth?" he asked.

"Ummm."

"Yeah! You two are! Hey Mom! These are the girls from the band I always talk about."

A woman who looked about in her mid thirties walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm Sally, the owner of this place, Sally's Smoothies. This is my son Jake."

"Hey, I'm Mo and this is Olivia." Mo introduced with a small time, I just nodded.

"It's a pleasure meeting you. You don't think you could perform just one song?" she asked gesturing to the small stage in the back of the store.

"Well, I don't think—" Mo started but I cut her off.

"Sure."

"Olivia!" Mo whisper scolded.

"Why not?" she started to mouth something else but I had already turned back to Sally.

"We'd love too,"

"Great! Follow me!" we stood up and followed her.

"What are you? Bipolar? First your crying and now you want to sing on stage in front of people?" Mo whispered.

"It's weird, I know, but singing always helps me feel better." We walked up on stage and Mo picked up an acoustic guitar.

"Lady's and Gentlemen," Sally said into the mic, "As a special treat, we have Olivia White and Mo Banjeree from Lemonade Mouth performing a song for you!" she handed me the microphone and walked off stage,

"Hello, I'm Olivia. This is a song I wrote two years ago. Its called Sparks Fly."

I know it's not the best way to get over somebody by singig a song that written for them but it was the only one I could think of.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
>Fall in love in an empty bar<em>

_And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<em>

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>So reach out open handed<br>And lead me out to that floor  
>Well, I don't need more paper lanterns<em>

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
>'Cause my heart is beating fast<br>And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
>But I really wish you would<em>

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>I run my fingers through your hair<br>And watch the lights go out  
>Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<em>

_Gonna strike this match tonight  
>Lead me up the staircase<br>Won't you whisper soft and slow  
>I'd love to hate it<br>But you make it like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly<em>

It was kind of crazy. A minute in the song, the crown doubled. It was storming outside, so the thunder made it cooler. A few people grabbed the drums and the electric guitar and keyboard and played along. The wedding at the 'I dos' now

I smiled at everyone in the audience. I glanced over at the door when I heard the bell above it ring.

The man who walked in was stressed and confused. He was running his fingers through his hair and was looking around. He probably wanted a smoothie to relax.

I didn't know who he was but when he looked my way my breath stopped. He was wearing a tux and had strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh my god."

I turned around to see Mo with her hand clapped over her mouth and eyes wide.

His suit and hair were wet from the rain.

He stared at me for a second before running back in the rain.

"I'm going to find him." I said running off the stage.

"Good luck!" Mo called after me.

I ran out of the smoothie place and looked around. I finally found him on the park bench in the middle of the rain. The sky was so dark from the storm you'd think it was night, but it was really 3pm. Weddings last about an hour so why was he out here and not in the church, you know, getting married?

**Author's Note: Part 2/3 now I want atleast 5 reviews for the next! Just because I think the nexts ones a pretty exciting one! Remember to check my profile for the girls dresses!**


	14. Innocent

**Author's Note: Here is the final part of the marathon but if you want some more possible chapters tonight make sure you review! (: **

* * *

><p><em>The Story of Us Chapter 14<em>

_Innocent_

I walked over and sat next to Wen. He didn't turn to look at me, he just looked up at the sky, with his eyes close, letting the rain fall on his face.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hey," he spoke softly, continuing his gaze at the sky.

I needed to know why he wasn't at the church getting married like he was supposed to.

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your war path_

_Lost you balance on a tight rope_

_Lost your mind trying to get it back_

"Why's aren't you-" I began to ask him.

"I left her at the altar." He said turning to me, finally. I stated back at him in astonishment and amazement.

"She said I do, and I left the church." He buried his face in his hands. "No I bet everyone thinks I am insane, My dad, Jules, our friends back in there." He mumbled into his palms.

"I don't," I whispered

_Wasn't it easier in your lunch box days _

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful_

_When you believed in everything_

_And everyone believed in you_

He looked up at me and smiled.

"That's what I miss. Back in high school, back when we were still Lemonade Mouth, no matter what was going on in my life, you were always there to make me smile and you always believed in me

"I still do."

_Theres some things you cant speak of_

_But at night you live it all again._

"I used to think my life would be better. I'd always have the band, family, friends. And Most importantly, you. And I still dream about what life could've been if Lemonade Mouth still was." He told me. I looked down.

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floors now_

_If only you had seen what you_

_Know now, then_

"If I knew life with Jules would make me so miserable, I wouldn't have asked her out, especially knowing you'd be back some day.

This caused me to smile.

_Time turns flames to ambers _

_You'll have new September's_

_Everyone one of us has messed up too._

The rain was getting heavier and we were out here, still dressed for a wedding, without an umbrella.

"Wen, you don't have to worry about what'll happen between you and Jules." I forced myself to say.

"She threw this at me." He said holding up the wedding ring.

"You're not the first one to ever make a mistake." I mumbled. "I made the mistake of leaving."

_Lines change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never to late to_

_Be brand new_

The thunder grew louder and lightning was brighter but we ignored it.

"I hope you know your not a bad person for not wanting to marry Jules." I told him, "but may I ask why?"

_Its alright, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights are still bright to me._

_Who you are is not where you've been._

"Honestly," he turned back to me, "because I saw you," he said making me blush.

_Its ok if life is a tough crowd_

_20 and still growing up now_

_Who you are is not where you've benn_

_Your still an innocent._

"I left because I saw you looking all cute and beautiful with your blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. And when I saw you leave I thought, I never want to lose that girl again. You're the one I want to be with."

"I left because I saw you looking all cute and beautiful with your blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. And when I saw you leave I thought, I never want to lose that girl again. You're the one I want to be with."

_Your still an innocent._

He smiled, his cute grin causing my smile to widen.

"All that seems innocent to me,"

I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly

_Lost you balance on a tight rope_

_Its never to late to get it back._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope you like this! Originally this wasn't going to be Innocent but when I was writing this, in the the middle of it innocent came on my and I thought it would fit! <strong>

**It was funny, also while I was typing this I was listening to innocent on my ipod then the story of us came on (: I thought that was funny**

**So if you want some more chapters all you gotta do is review!**

**Hey I like that saying 'all you gotta do is review!' it rhymes!**

**So I think I'm gonna keep that!**

**Love you Lots!**

**~Melody**

**P.S All you gotta do is review! (:**


	15. Today Was a Fairytale

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! How goes it? I know its been forever! I started school about a month ago and decided then I would start writing when I got adjusted to the new schedule, but then the homework piled up and never stopped and on top of that I have volleyball every day. Volleyball finished about a month ago but I have been, I admit, a lazy person. But today I had this giant burst of energy and I was like 'I want to write!" So I did! Don't worry, I should be updating more since im back on schedule! So after this long wait here is the next chapter of the story of us.**

_The Story of Us Chapter 15_

_Today was a Fairytale_

I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly.

Just as I was about to away I felt him kiss back. His arms snaked around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

I know this was one of those cliché moments, kissing in the rain, that only happens in movies and fairytales but I loved every minute of it.

I tangled my hands in his hair. It had to have been at least two whole minutes before we pulled away.

I bit my lip and blushed.

"Wow." Wen whispered.

"Why'd you kiss back?" I asked

"Huh?" he wondered confused.

"Why'd you kiss me? I mean why would someone like you kiss someone like me? You deserve someone as rich and gorgeous as Jules."

"Olivia. I don't care about money. I care about you and how smart, beautiful, and happy you make me feel."

I smiled.

"Now I answered your question will you answer mine?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Why did you leave?"

"Uhh…" this is a subject I hardly ever spoke of. Only once when I was talking to Mo, Charlie, Stella, Ray and Scott.

"Do you want the whole story?"

He nodded eagerly.

"It was after we performed at MSG. We were in our hotel rooms. I heard you talking to Charlie and Scott in the room next door. They were teasing you about possibly liking me and when they asked you to look them in the eye and say you don't like me, you did" My voice cracked thinking about that painful memory.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," I used the back of my hand to wipe away the tears now forming in my eyes.

"Liv," he began, turning his whole body to face me. I just looked down watching the rain drops hit the ground.

"Scott and Charlie asked me if I liked you that night, so I looked them in the eyes and told them I didn't and it was true."

"Wen, I know you don't have to explain anything." I stood up and began walking back to the smoothie place so I could find Mo.

"Olivia! They never asked me if I loved you!"

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around.

"What?" I asked in disbelief

Wen stood up and walked over to me.

"Yes, I'm in love with you." He said placing his hands on my waiste.

"I love you, too" I told him as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Then why are you still crying?"

"Because I'm so happy." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was a while before we pulled away.

"Olivia, I'll call you. My parents are probably wondering where I am." He said.

I nodded. "okay."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran back towards the church.

I soon heard him shouting back. "I love you Olivia White and I always will!"

I smiled and walked back into the smoothie shop quickly finding Mo at a table. I walked over to her. When she saw me she gasped.

"Olivia! What happened! Why are you all wet?" she asked.

"Its raining out there."

"No duh, Sherlock!" She joked. "Did you catch up to Wen?"

I nodded.

"Well what did he say?"

"He left her at the alter."

"Oh my gosh! Why?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"he left…. Because of me."

"Huh?"

"He kissed me!"

"Serious?"

"Yes! I kissed Wen!"

We both screamed like crazy fan girls and we hugged. Only then did we realize everyone was staring.

"Maybe we should get back and tell everyone everythings ok." I suggest.

"Yeah good I idea." She says.

The walk to the church was nice. It was still raining, so now we're both drenched. I told her the whole story of what happened.

"Aw, Liv! I'm so happy for you!" she gushed.

"Thanks, but I'm not ready to announce to everyone so can we keep it between you and me, and Wen please?"

"Got it!"

We walked into the church and all the guests were scattered everywhere talking.

He left about 45 minutes ago and there was still so much commotion. Sure enough we find Charlie, Ray, Scott and Stella. Stella began talking.

"Hey! You guys missed it! Wen…"

"Left Jules at the alter." Mo and I finished in unison.

"How did you know that? And why are you both soaked.?" Ray asked.

"Its raining outside." I said again. Mo giggled.

"Thank you captain obvious." Stella said sarcastically.

"look, we didn't have umbrellas so we had not protection from the rain." Mo told them.

"But how did you know about the wedding fiasco?"

"News spreads fast." Mo covered for me.

We both smiled at each other.

All of a sudden we heard yelling. The six of us quickly made out way to the crowd that was now forming. Thanks to Stella we were able to push our way to the front.

In the center of the crowd was Wen and Jules. Jules trying to throw whatever she could find at Wen.

Quickly Scott and Ray tried prying them apart.

"Let go of me!" Jules screamed just ask Scott was trying to pull her away.

She was struggling to break free until she stopped. She was staring at one person, me.

"You, this is all your fault!" she shouted!

She suddenly pulled herself out of Scott's grip and started running toward me.

"RUN!" Mo and Charlie shouted!

My eyes widened and I ran through the crowd. Everyone here must've been related to her because no one stopped Jules.

"Olivia!" I heard Wen shout.

I don't know where I was going I just know I had to get away from Jules. I ran until my feet hurt since I was still wearing heels. I stopped in what looked like a woods. I leaned against a tree catching my breath. No one was around, so I must've lost her. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree. It was about 3pm and the rain stopped but it was still a little dark. All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I screamed but I quickly found out it was none other than, Wen.


	16. Mine

Been a while! I know! But I am back! I meant to upload sooner but my computer has had some technical difficulties lately! If you want to know more, watch my latest update video on youtube! Ok! Lets get into the story!

The Story of Us Chapter 16

Mine

_You make a rebel of a careless mans careful daugther _

He picked me up and spun be around.

"Olivia! I was worried Jules would kill you!"

I giggled as he put me back on the ground. I smiled and he kissed me, but I pushed him away.

"No one can know about us." I told him.

"Huh?" he asked, looking disapointed after stopping our kiss.

"I don't want anyone knowing we're um..."

"Together?"

"Are we?"

"I hope so," he said moving closer.

I bit my lip, "But I think we should keep it a secret for now. I dont want Jules or her family coming after me."

"What about Mo, Charlie, Ray, Stella, and Scott?"

"I've told Mo already, because she's like my sister, and I'll probably tell Charlie. But thats it for now."

"Okay, as long as I get to call you my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend. I like the sound of that." 

We walked back to the church together, but I walked in a little before him so it didn't look like we were together. The church was cleared out, so Charlie, Mo and I decided to head home. As I passed Wen on the way out, Mo covered me as I waved and he mouthed 'Call you later'

I sat in the back of the car wondering when I should tell Charlie. I figured now would be good.

"I still can't believe Wen left Jules like that." Charlie said.

"Wen and I are together." I blurted.

All of a sudden, Charlie slammed the brakes and we came to a screaching hault. Luckily we were at a red light.

"What?"

"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone but me?" Mo asked.

"You knew?" Charlie questions her.

"Guys its not that big of a deal."

But before I knew it, I was telling the whole story.

On the elevator back up to the apartment, Mo asked me, "Why did you tell Charlie when you said it was between only me, you and Wen?"

"Because, I'm living with both of you and I can't tell one and not the other." I told them

"Good point." they say in unison. No wonder they're getting married.

"But thats it okay! No telling Ray or Stella, or Scott! Or anyone else. I don't want this spreading around, especially to Jules."

We walked back into the apartment.

"Imagine what it'd be like finding out your ex-fiance, who left you at the alter, moved on the same night of the wedding. I'd be pretty pissed off." Charlie said.

"Charlie!" Mo scolded as I glared at him. "Not helping!"

"What? Sorry!" He said holding up his hands in defense.

"So speaking of weddings, when do you two plan to have yours?" I ask.

"October." Mo answered. "The middle of October"

"So two monthes!" I declare, then I excuse myself to take a shower.

By the time Mo and I had both taken showers, because we were both soaked, the three of us were starved.

"How about pizza?" Charlie suggested.

"Sounds great! I'll call in" Mo said reaching for her cell.

I, on the other hand, was on my phone myself. Texting Wen.

Wen: Hey Livvy

Olivia: Hiya! (:

Wen: What r u doing 2night

Olivia: Nothin, ordering pizza at Mo and Charlies. Wanna come over?

Wen: sure, if thats fine with them?

"Medium pepperoni?" Mo asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Make it a large. If that is okay if Wen comes over." I told them

Mo smiled and eagerly nodded her head.

Olivia: B here by 6

Wen: Gr8 now I wont have to be there when Jules moves out.

Wen was right on time. He offered to pick up the pizza on the way.

I greeted him with a smile and a quick kiss.

"Hey Liv." he says as we walked in to join Mo and Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hey Wen!" Mo said happily. The four of us sat down and each took a piece of the pizza from the box.

"So Olivia told you two the whole story?" Wen asked taking a bite of pizza.

"Yup!" Mo said digging in as well.

"Why'd you go out with Jules in the first place?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, why Wen?" I said.

This was a question I've been dying to know since day 1.

"Well ever since Olivia left I kind of lost my mind. But now that your back I realized you're the only one for me."

I blushed as Mo awwed.

After dinner, Wen and I layed on the couch with my head on his shoulder."I love you Olivia" he whispered as he played with my hair.

"I love you too, Wen."

"Olivia, do you want to spend the night at my house? So we can spend time alone." he asked.

I slowly turned to him.

"We won't do anything if thats what your worried about." he reasured.

I felt the heat rush to my cheaks.

"No, no its just- you really want be to spend the night with you?"

"Well you?"

"Okay!" I was smiling.

We stood up and he placed his hand in mine.

"I'm going to Wen's for the night!" I called out to Mo who was still in the kitchen.

"Be safe!" Mo shouted, jokingly.

I giggled as we walked out of the apartment.

Luckily, when we got there, Jules was gone and so was her stuff. I'm suprised she got the moving done so fast.

It was nearly 11:00 pm now and I was laying on his bed with my head on his chest and his arm around me.

We just finished watching Valentine's Day. I made him watch it with me. It had Taylor Swift in it who was one of my favorite singer/song writers. She was kind of my role model and inspiration to write music.

I sighed.

"I wish every night could be like this. With you." I said softly.

"You know ever night could be like this." he whispered.

I looked up and him.

"What?"

"Olivia?" he started slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Move in with me."


	17. Breathe

Here is the next chapter! I will be posting one Tomorrow (Friday) Saturday, and Sunday (which is Christmas) So! That means I have a special Christmas Chapter! Okay! Well lets get to the story!

The Story of Us Chapter 17

Breathe

"Move in with me."

I stared at him for a little while.

_Did he really want me to move in with him?_

"Are you sure?" I ask, sitting up. "Do you really want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah! It'd be great! You won't have to worry about getting your own place, we'll always be together and we'll have all the privacy in the world!"

"I-i-I don't know what to say." I was speechless

"Say yes!" he urged.

"Okay, yes!"

He smiled and kissed me. My life was starting to get way better.

* * *

><p>The next day Wen took me back to Mo and Charlie's. We were going to tell them we are moving in together.<p>

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I shouted, entering the apartment.

"Hey!" Mo greeted walking out of the kitchen.

"Whats up guys?" Charlie said plopping down on the couch. Mo sat next to him and he put his arm around her.

I plopped into the lounge chair and Wen sat on the arm rest.

"So what brings you two love birds here?" Mo asked with a smile.

"Um, well last night Wen and I were talking about how we could spend more time together and how we could have more privacy." I began

"Yeah…" Charlie said

"So I asked Olivia if she wanted to move in with me." Wen told them.

"So what do you two think?" I ask.

"Awwww! You so should!" Mo gushed.

"And it's not like you need permission. I'm not your dad." Charlie joked.

_Uh oh._

"Dad." I whispered. "My dad!"

"Huh?" Wen asked, confused.

"My dad needs to know about us! I have to tell him!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your dad's out of prison? Since when?" Mo questioned.

"He was released a few weeks ago." I quickly explained.

"How about we drive to your dads and we explain together?" Wen suggested.

"Good idea!" I agreed.

"I'll come with you!" Mo offered standing up and Charlie did the same "Me too!"

"Well than, lets go!"

* * *

><p>The four of us drove down to the apartment my dad was staying at. On the elevator up I was panicking. How was I going to tell my dad I plan to live with my boyfriend that I've only been with since yesterday?<p>

"Gosh I don't know what I'm going to say." I said while pacing back and forth in the elevator.

"Olivia, relax. Everything is going to be fine." Charlie said calmly.

"How do you know that?" I stopped and turned to face him. "He's been in jail for years and you've never met him. How do you know he won't yell at me or something?" I snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey. Olivia." Wen took my hand turning me around. "Breathe. It'll be fine and I'll be there the whole time."

Somehow he was the only one who could make me feel fine.

I nodded and turned around. "Sorry for snapping at you Charlie." I apologized.

"Its fine." He said, but then muttered. "Damn, for someone so quiet she sure is feisty."

* * *

><p>When we made it up to the floor my dad was on, I slowly made my way to his door and knocked. He opened the door with a smile.<p>

"Olivia!" He gave me a hug.

"Hi, dad." We walked in with my three friends. "This is Mo and Charlie. And you remember Wen." I introduced

"Wen's met him before?" Mo whispered to me.

"Long story." I muttered.

She nodded. "Nice to meet you Mr. White." Mo and Charlie smiled and shook my dad's hand.

"So dad, I wanted to talk to you about something." I started.

"Go ahead!" he said.

"Well, Wen and I are dating." I said quickly.

"Olivia! That's great! I'm happy for you." He turned to Wen. "Don't break her heart."

"Don't worry. Never in a million years would I even think of hurting your daughter."

I smiled.

"D-dad, Wen and I were actually thinking of moving in together." I said slowly and softly.

"Really? That er-interesting." He said slowly. His previous smile turning into a frown.

"Is that okay with you?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." He says with no emotion. He turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay…."

"Would any of you like something to eat?" he asked not making eye contact.

"Uh, no thanks. We need to get back so I can take my stuff to Wen's." I told him.

"Have fun." Again, he didn't look at us.

"Bye dad."

"Bye."

We all exchanged glances, then walked into the hallway.

"Wow. I don't think he's too happy about it."

"Don't worry Liv, give him some time. I bet he's just surprised. That's all." Mo assured.

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>That night Mo, Charlie, Wen and I moved me into Wen's house. We all had a blast just joking around, while moving my things into his house. It was fun, just like old times.<p>

I just wanted to tell Stella, Scott and Ray so I could enjoy fun times with them too.

I'll tell then though, eventually.


End file.
